Staying Here Chapters 5-8
by AllytheVamp
Summary: More trouble for Cordy and Doyle (read 1-4 first)


Staying Here 5-8  
  
By Allison Reilly  
*-in italics  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
Chapter Five: The Attack  
  
Doyle  
  
  
  
*Sweat tickled his furrowed brow as he waited, nervously. His dark hair was damp with sweat and he shook with catious anticipation. He could hear Raine in the room yelling in his unsufferable British accent. He had called him only this morning. His voice had been cheery enough. He seemed to just want to chat. There was still a large amount of fear that went along with that concept. Last time someone had 'just chatted' with Raine, they had gone missing until their parts washed up on the shore.  
  
Some of them anyway.  
  
The irritating high-pitched accent of the secretary floated into his thoughts.  
  
"Raine will see you now."  
  
He nodded slightly and stumbled into Raine's large office.  
  
The room was dark and littered with skulls of different demons and some humans. He sucked in a disgusted breath. An acrid smell wafted through the air in the room as he tentatively sat down in the black leather chair next to the large oak desk of the gambler.   
  
The black-haired man was still yelling something obscene into the phone. He slammed down the reciever and a loud clang echoed off the walls, startling him. Raine put on a smile, his sunglasses reflecting his fellow man's hard expression.  
  
"Allen Doyle you old wally! How are you doing?" He bellowed reaching over to slap Doyle's back.  
  
He recolied and glared at Raine.  
  
"Don't be that way! We haven't seen eachother in a year!" Raine gave him a repremanding look.  
  
"It stinks in here." Doyle bit, the man already starting to get to him.  
  
"It's the smell of victory." He answered gesturing to the skulls that littered the walls in long rows of faded white.  
  
"Then victory smells like someone threw-up." Doyle glanced around feeling sudden nervousness overwhelm the malice.  
  
Raine rolled his eyes and laughed jovially. "Well you aren't a basket of roses yourself, mate."  
  
"Can we get to why I'm here exactly?" The smell was beginning to get to him.  
  
"Your here because I need to discuss with you the little matter of your loan payment." He leaned forward and a strand of black hair flicked over his forehead. "I guess you've probably figured out that I've had my assasins tracking your every move?"  
  
"Aw," Doyle mutter, his voice dripping with sarcasim. "You mean they didn't just like the duds?"  
  
Raine's face went hard, and in a flash he leaned over the table and grabbed the neck of Doyle's shirt, jerking him violently. He pulled him in close, his glare murderous.  
  
"Listen up you little Irish twit, I just wanted some money! We had a deal and you didn't keep it! Your life is in serious danger right now, so I suggest you stop making jokes and start saying your prayers." Raine's accent was thick and his eyes looked almost black.  
  
Doyle pulled back and rose, shaking from the table. "Wait, hold on here...are you crazy man? I mean if you can remember I just owed you a bit of money!"  
  
"Which makes me remember how much I lost because your debt wasn't paid, which then makes me remember all the nights where the 'wife' kept grilling me for money 'till her voice resembled nails on a chalkboard, which makes the wanting-to-kill-you-horribly part easier and easier." Raine hissed. The hatred in his face subsided into a grim smile.  
  
"Allen," he said, eerily calm. "Do you know what I do to people who don't pay me back? You knew what you were getting into when you took that loan. You had a year and a half to put together the money. Heaven knows how many things you've been involved in and you'd think that you'd have a little respect."   
  
Swiftly he turned and brought out a pistol. Doyle felt sweat drop onto his back and his breathing become shallow. He held up a shaking finger to the gun.  
  
"Wait...wait a second man, I...I have the money. Just let me make some phonecalls and you'll have it tonight!"   
  
Raine laughed. "I don't think you understand. It's not money I want anymore." He sat down heavily in his leather chair, the gun reflecting in his shades.   
  
"Well...then what is it?" Doyle stammered, backing away slightly.   
  
An errie smile settled over Raine's face. "Your skull."  
  
Doyle didn't have time to react. As if in slow motion, he ducked as Raine fired his first shot. He continued shooting near Doyle's legs and occaisionally at his head as he frantically ran over furniture and knocked over skulls in the small room, trying to get away. He felt one bullet almost graze his ear and slumped behind a fallen safe, panting hard.  
  
He heard Raine rummaging around for bullets and snickering. "I just love when the Irish dance."  
  
Doyle gritted his teeth bolted for the door, almost tripping over his untied boots. He heard Raine yell something about him never getting away as he ran swiftly out of the waiting room and into the halls. The halls whirled by as he dashed to the door of the building. He didn't know what he was going to do, but he knew he had to get away.  
  
Far away. Possibly off the planet. Raine was going to come for him.   
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
I had to get out of there. I wasn't sure exactly what Cordelia was pulling but I sure didn't like it. I was torn between wanting to kill her and not believing a word she said. She had said every word in a friendly tone, like she was enjoying it. Then this strange look would cross over her face. I wanted to not believe that she was serious, but for some reason, I didn't. She had been mean enough, but saying that the fact she was getting a vacation made her not want to care about me was downright cruel. I barely had surpressed the urge to throw something. Or to shake her and demand to know why she didn't care all of the sudden.  
  
But I just left, saying the first thing I could think of. My voice had sounded more bitter than I had ever heard. I didn't care.  
  
The docks were crowded when I arrived, parking Angel's car and stepping onto the cold asphalt. There were swarms of demons, hovering around waiting for this boat to take them to Hofner. Some were there to get away from people they owed money, bounty hunters etc. I wondered if they knew about the crystal. I fingered the small, smooth surface as I waited for the boat. Most of the demons ignored me, some glared at me and others backed away from me, fearing I would steal their things.  
  
I kept an eye on my suitcases as I waited. The water at the harbor lapped lightly at the shore and splashed against the docks and ships. I watched as the moon painted dim bluish light over waves. My friend Kevin was supposed to be meeting me before I boarded the boat to give me my ticket and some money for a room on the Island. I had a few dollars left from my last paycheck. It would get me a room and some food, but he had promised more so that I'd be able to rent the room. I had never really trusted Kevin. He and I had been friends way back but only to a degree. I knew his tricks. I didn't really have a choice in this situation. He was the only one I knew with the connections to get me where I needed to go.  
  
I yawned realizing how tired I was. It would be great to get on the boat and just relax awhile. Relax and try not to think of what I was leaving behind...  
  
Even though she'd infuriated me.  
  
Some of the demons began filing towards the front of the dock. I adjusted my hat and picked up my bags. Cordy had always told me that my hat looked stupid. She said I looked like a pimp. I smiled at the memory, checking around to see if I could spot Kevin anywhere.  
  
Suddenly, a funny scent invaded my nose. It smelled half like vodka and half like raspberries. Very strange combination considering it was the biggest demon I'd ever seen. I turned and he grabbed my shoulder. I stared into his weird yellow eyes. He grinned this lopsided grin and tossed me to the ground. The wind got knocked out of me and I gasped for breath as I staggered to my feet, my hat forgotten.  
  
A small crowd of demons had surrounded me. I backed away.  
  
"What is this?" I gasped out, half-hoping they'd targeted the wrong fellow.   
  
"Do you remember Raine, Allen Francis Doyle?" One of them growled.  
  
My eyes widened with realization and I started to tremble. I knew the psyco would find me! I remembered the day he had nearly shot me down in his office for not paying off a loan I had taken from him. The man was powerful. I had known that. But I had thought that nothing would hurt me. I was positive I could work it out. Then someone who had owed me, didn't pay me back. My check didn't balance I guess you could say, cause the next thing I knew, I had gotten called in to see the most vicious man in this part of L.A and had almost gotten my head skinned.  
  
Raine had a sick obsession with skulls. He had lined his walls with people's skulls. I remembered how rancid it had smelled. The sickest thing was that the man actually enjoyed it. He and I had met at a bar when I was seeped in debt. I just ended up getting myself in further. Now, they had come back to me. I didn't have time for this!  
  
"Listen guys, I'd love to stay and chat, but I'm kind-of on a world-in-peril mission here." I stammered, still getting my wind.  
  
I tried to step out from the circle that they had formed. One of them stepped in front of me.   
  
"Not so fast." It warbled. It had the strangest voice I'd ever heard. "We want to take you for a little walk-"  
  
"HEY!" A familiar voice yelled.   
  
I whirled around, as did everyone else. It was Cordelia. She had two suitcases with her and she was dressed in black jeans and a leather tank I had never seen before. She looked almost like that Trinity bird from the Matrix. Her hair was swept up and she was wearing a silver cross necklace. She was also glaring at the demons.  
  
"If you're going to kill my friend, I'm going to get upset."   
  
The demon that had the iron grip on my shoulder let go and grinned at her. It started to walk towards her.  
  
"Cordy get out of here!" I yelled.  
  
"Relax Doyle," She said breezily. "Everything is under control."  
  
Then the most amazing thing happened. As soon as the demon approached her she flew back and socked the thing in the jaw. The thing slammed into the asphalt with a thud and was still. She grinned at it, seemingly relieved. The other demons backed away slightly and looked on her with confused expressions. A small crowd had formed.  
  
I was scraping my jaw off the ground! How in the world had she suddenly gotten so strong?   
  
"That was fun!" she exclaimed. "Anybody else want some?"  
  
All the demons ran at her in unison. That's when she started to panic. I heard her screech and then she was off and running in a circle as the demons lumbered around her. She ducked as one swung a gigantic fist at her.  
  
"DOYLE, A LITTLE HELP?"  
  
"I'M COMIN' PRINCESS!" I yelled. I seized the oppertunity to jump onto one of the demons who roared and punched me in the jaw. Ignoring the pain, I flung it into one of it's ugly partners and tried to make my way to Cordelia. What was she here for anyway?  
  
Cordy was just a few feet away from me and looked as if she was frightened yet having the time of her life. She was jumping around and kicking and punching harder then I'd ever seen. In fact, I'd never seen her fight.  
  
She laughed as one of the demons flew into the water. "Doyle, look!" She punched a poor one in the jaw and it's head rammed into the pavement, creating a big crack. The other two were trying to get away. I headbutted on and tossed it into the other. They toppled over and scrambled up again to run.   
  
"YEAH THAT'S RIGHT! I'M BUFFY TODAY!" Cordelia screamed. "DIE YOU DISGUSTING, UGLY, DEMON FREAKS!"  
  
She raced at the last two and high-kicked one. The thing flew up to an unbelievable height and landed in the water. The other one was gone.  
  
"Whew!" Cordy sighed brushing herself off. She turned to me. "Why didn't you tell me how much fun this is?"  
  
"Cordy..." I sputtered, trying to get my composure. "W....When did you become Super Woman?"  
  
"Nevermind that, put this on!" She handed me a necklace that was identical to hers.  
  
"What is this? Kryptonite?" I asked bewilderedly.  
  
She whacked me on the arm. "No stupid! Just put it on! I'll explain when we get on the boat!"  
  
I looked up from the shimmering necklace in confusion. "When we get on? I was under the impression that you just wanted to go on a vacation!"  
  
Cordelia looked me in the eyes and smiled. "Who says I can't act?"  
  
I was about to answer when I heard the dreaded British drawl of Raine Black. The bad memories flooded back to me. My eyes widened and I grabbed Cordy's arm and my sodden hat.  
  
"Hide!" I hissed.  
  
Something powerful must have been in my eyes because she wordlessly grabbed her suitcases and I grabbed mine. We ducked behind the packages near the boat that were getting shipped into the holding tank.  
  
Raine walked around the corner. He still looked the same. The same hair, clothes all black, face menacing and sunglasses that hid his eyes. He was slightly taller and his shoulders were broader. Kevin was with him. I cursed undermy breath and gestured for Cordy to be silent. She nodded.  
  
"Bloody wankers," Raine fumed as they walked. "Getting scared of a boat!"  
  
"Don't worry boss, he'll be here. As soon as I set sail, he'll come running. Then you can skin him on Hofner." Kevin sniggered, his yellow teeth gleaming in the streetlights.  
  
I gritted my teeth. I knew the jerk was planning something. He had sounded so strange on the phone; definitely like he had been hiding something.I had almost played right into his hands. I had Cordy to thank for my state of living right now. But I looked at her then and saw red.  
  
What was she trying to do? Play mind games?  
  
First she was all intense about wanting to come, then she blows me off, then she comes back with super powers and saves my butt claiming it was all an act. I was so sick of her playing with me. She did stuff like this all the time, acting all happy to see me then dissing me something fierce. I couldn't take it right now. I didn't really care about her intentions at that moment. I couldn't let her go home. Raine would go after someone close to me. He'd find out where Cordelia lived and then come after her. It was the way he worked. I knew she'd get hurt, but I had no choice anymore. I made a split second decison.  
  
Cordy jumped slightly as I grabbed her hand and slid the suitcases in an empty crate. I climbed in as slowly and carefully as possible. Wordlessly, Cordy followed me. We squeezed in and shut the lid. I listened for Raine and Kevin. Then suddenly I felt weightless as we were lifted into the tank. Cordy gripped my arm and sparks flew down to my toes. I closed my eyes, trying to shake off her effect.  
  
I prayed we'd land lightly.   
  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
Chapter Six: The Ride  
  
Cordelia  
  
  
  
I was tempted to scream when I saw and SMELLED the tank we were sailing in, but I swallowed it. The whole place smelled like fish, the floor was greasy and boxes of who wants-to-even-GUESS-what surrounded us. The crates were huge and splintery. The place was dark, dank and seemed like the kind of place you'd go if you were miserable. I sat on a crate across from Doyle who was facing the grey and rusting wall, his face hard.  
  
He hadn't spoken to me since the cross necklace incident. Man, that was an incredible feeling, whaling on those demons the way I did! Now I know how Buffy felt. I KNEW Doyle would get attacked, I just didn't think it would be that soon. I just planned to surprise him and taunt him a bit for believing me. I had to come with him. He needed me! But mostly I just needed to be with him. As much as it pained me to admit it at the time, I would worry more about him then Angel.  
  
I saw him surrounded by demons and I was SO scared that the spell wouldn't work. I just punched the thing and then when I knew I wasn't in any danger, I had the best time. The look on Doyle's face was priceless!  
  
Now he looked so tense I thought he'd break in a million pieces if I touched him. His expression didn't change. I hated having him mad at me.  
  
My voice sounded louder then it was in the hollow-ness of the tank. "Are you ever going to speak to me again? I did save your life."  
  
"Thanks." He mumbled.  
  
"Doyle-" I touched his shoulder and he jerked away.   
  
He whirled to me, his eyes flashing. "Don't touch me!"  
  
I must have looked as stung as I felt cause I saw his eyes soften momentarily.   
  
"Look, you freaked me out there. I never thought you'd stop caring like that. I mean you're always so loyal..." he trailed off and sighed heavily. "Then I found out that it was just a game."  
  
I gaped at him. A game?  
  
"I have enough on my plate right now Cordy. I could hold the fate of the world in my hands and I don't have a clue how to save it. I don't even think I'll be able to find the lady I'm supposed to. The last thing I need is you playing games with me. I told you in the beginning that I didn't want you to come. Now I'll probably have to be responsible for getting you hurt too!" Doyle's eyes looked a thousand years old.   
  
I wanted to be angry so badly. I mean I did this all for him! I couldn't though. Not when he looked at me like that. He didn't understand.  
  
"Doyle, I can take care of myself. And that wasn't a game! It was part of my plan!" I insisted. "I had to come. I'll help you! Just wait and see! I'm more useful then you think!"   
  
"That's not the issue," He laughed bitterly. "I don't want you killed."  
  
"Then we'll take care of eachother." I leaned forward earnestly. "Until we find Angel."  
  
Doyle half-smiled momentarily, the venom gone from his eyes. Then he shook his head and the black look returned. He turned back into the statue he had been before, the cross I had given him shimmering slightly.  
  
Why was this bugging me so much? Maybe it was because in all the two years I'd known him, he'd never been angry with me. Sure, he'd get annoyed, but the look I saw in his eyes was fury. Even under that I saw hurt. I wished so badly that I could take back my plan. I just wanted to make him angry so he wouldn't suspect that I would be coming to the docks with him. It didn't make sense how much remorse I was feeling.  
  
"Doyle," I said softly. "Just let me explain."  
  
He looked at me for what seemed like hours and nodded.  
  
I took a deep breath and told him everything that Willow and I had done. I told him about the necklaces and what my plan had been. When I was finished it felt like I was on the edge of my seat, holding my breath, waiting for him to react. To say anything!  
  
Doyle just sat there, staring at the necklace and fingering it in his hand. His face changed from angry to blank. Then he looked up, his blue eyes filled with remorse.  
  
"You really thought this through didn't you?"   
  
I nodded.  
  
"And it's all for me?"  
  
I smiled. "I want you to be alive, and let's face it, you're no Van Damme when it comes to the fighting thing!"  
  
Doyle shook his head and laughed, slipping the necklace over his head. "What's the deal with this necklace anyway?"  
  
"It's the spell. Willow put two necklaces into a pot of these strange smelling liquid and said all these words, then she lit this candle-" I began.  
  
"Cordy!" He interrupted. "I get the spell part. What does it DO?"  
  
"It makes us..." I searched for the right word. "It makes the person who wears it...um..." I looked at him helplessly. I couldn't remember the words Willow had used.  
  
"A super person?" He suppied, his eyes twinkling with mirth. "Invincible? Indestructable? Unstoppable? Have super strength?"  
  
"Oh be quiet." I grumbled, plopping down on my crate again. "It's been a long day."  
  
Doyle laughed and I felt a sudden warmth come over me. I couldn't help smiling.  
  
"Thanks Princess." He said sincerely. "I'm glad you're here."  
  
I couldn't answer. I was just glad we were friends again. I decided now was the best time to ask what the last few events of our lives had taken place for.  
  
"Ok, now maybe you can tell me who Sunglasses-and-Cavities were, cause they did NOT seem to like you..."  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
On Hofner...  
  
  
  
Jade closed her eyes, smiling at what she saw. She hoped Doyle could get here. She would provide the way for him. After all this time, her magic was still there. She knew she needed the crystal. She knew Doyle would look for her.  
  
Jade knew alot more then she should have. She knew the growing feelings between the two. She just needed to push them along.   
  
She would wait.  
  
Let them fall and then reveal herself.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
Chapter Seven: The Room  
  
Doyle  
  
  
  
As soon as I heard the swoosh of water halt under us, I realized I had no idea how in the world we were going to get a room. I had only enough money to buy us one room and some food. I had no idea how we were going to get any more cash. Kevin had the money that was rightfully mine.  
  
I turned to Cordelia and told her to get her stuff. She luckily hadn't had much to say, after I had explained about Raine. She'd only rolled her eyes and told me I was an idiot, which I couldn't really blame her for. I had been pretty daft.  
  
Holding our suitcases, we slid over to the door. Cordy was giving me curious looks again.  
  
"Do you have a plan?" She asked, half-whispering.  
  
""Uh-" I didn't get to finish, when the door was flung open. A scruffy-looking chubby lad stared at us for a second and then his eyes widened.  
  
"Are you's guy's stow-aways?" He slurred in a Hillbilly kinda voice.  
  
Cordy covered her mouth with one free hand. I had a hard time keeping a straight face as I said. "Uh...no of course we aren't. We just lost the ticket so they put us in here."  
  
"Yeah, you know how sucky the service is on this boat." Cordy put in, sliding her arm in mine. I didn't know why she did it, but I can't say I minded.  
  
"Oh yeah!" the guy nodded in agreement. "They got none of that at all. They stuck me's in this job, ya know what I means? Do you's need help with your bags?"  
  
"No thanks," I answered, smiling at the poor sap. I led Cordelia out and we walked across the dock to the shore. I noticed that Kevin was getting off the ship. A plan started to form in my mind. I grabbed Cordy's hand and stopped her.   
  
"What?" she asked, setting her stuff down.  
  
"I got a plan." I told her.  
  
"Oh, lovely." She took out a mirror and began to fuss with her hair. I thought, despite the dishelved look of the brown locks, that she looked great, but I knew this kind-of fussing was just a girl thing. I watched as Kevin swaggered up to me. He looked surprised to see me for a moment. He then shook his head and put on a smile. Cordy winced as she saw his teeth.  
  
Let me explain a bit. Kevin doesn't like to brush. His breath was alway horrible, although he popped breath mints like a mad-man and his dentist screamed when he saw how bad his teeth were. For some reason, he is still able to chew. His teeth are just ugly, I can barely tell ya.  
  
Anyway, he thrust out his hand to shake mine. I shook his catiously, keeping my face neutral. Cordy backed up, behind me. I swore if she touched me again I'd fall over.  
  
"How're you doing?" I asked cheerfully.  
  
"Great," He replied, thankfully not smiling. He turned to Cordy and whistled. "Nice rack, babe. What's your bra size?"  
  
I somehow managed to surpress the urge to hit him. Cordy didn't though. She lunged forward and gave him a good hard smack in the jaw. He reeled back alittle and then grinned.  
  
"You've got spunk, I'll give ya that."  
  
"Oh I've got more then that!" Cordelia growled, her eyes flashing dangerously.  
  
"Leave her alone, moron!" I snapped at him, pushing Cordy back, gently. "And if you say anything that disrespectful to the lady again, I'll yank those yellow teeth right out of your head and shove 'um up your-"  
  
"Let's move on," He interrupted, nervously. He always hated confrontations. "Anyway, I got you a room and a real nice set-up. Looks like you'll find the girl you need in no time. Just come with me."  
  
We walked with our luggage around the corner, while he babbled on and on about some new club in town. I could almost smell the nervousness in him. Cordy was quiet and distraught. I wanted to reassure her in some way, but I needed to focus on my plan. I still wasn't even sure if it was going to work.  
  
When we were out of site of the people at the dock, (using the cross-necklace's power for the first time) I grabbed Kevin and flung him into the wall. He landed with a thud and looked dazed with shock.  
  
"Doyle, buddy...what was that fer?" He stammered.  
  
"Just what kind of a bloody idiot do you take me for? How much did he pay you to betray me huh?" I spat at him. I felt my rage fuel me as he began to shake. "A thousand? A hundred thousand? Is that the price you put on your soul? You just sold your bloody soul for a little pocket money!"  
  
"Now Doyle...there's an....there's a...there's an...I, uh..." He was shaking like a weakling now. Cordy was watching us. I felt her gaze on me, but I couldn't look.  
  
"Speak!" I pushed him forward and he cried out as he slammed against the building. "What are you playing at, selling me to him? What am I a bloody animal? You gave me your word! Don't you remember how many times I saved your ass even though you treated me like garbage? Is this returning the favor?"  
  
Kevin was shaking fully now, looking a bit dazed. "I met him at my bar. He came in and paid for my drink. I didn't know who he was, but he knew me. And he knew that I knew you." He shook me off of him. I grabbed his shoulder and held him in place. I seldom got this angry, but betrayel was something that I didn't take lightly.  
  
Kevin continued, swallowing hard. "I wasn't sure what to do. He offered me money to help him kill you. He said that he had many reasons to kill you and one was that you owed him some money."  
  
"Cripes Doyle, how many people haven't you paid?" Cordy exclaimed, startling us both.  
  
"Cordelia!" I snapped.  
  
"Sorry!" She shook her head and leaned against the wall. "It just seems to be a bit of a thing with you."  
  
Kevin stared at her incredulously. "Isn't she listening?"  
  
I looked over brieftly at Cordy who looked increasingly bored and was tapping her foot and biting her lip. I smiled slightly, some of my anger fading in the warmth I felt for my clueless Princess.   
  
"I doubt it."  
  
"Anyway, you know how many debts I have to pay. I mean I'm swamped man. I can barely afford to get myself some food and clothes! I had to take it! So he told me to offer you some money and a ride to Hofner so he could kill you there. For some reason, it was vital you were on Hofner, before he killed you." Kevin continued.  
  
"Then why did those ugly demons try to kill him?" Cordy piped up again.  
  
We looked over in surprise. She shrugged. "I DO listen occaisonally."  
  
Kevin turned back to me. "I sent them. I told Raine that it was better to just get it over with when you were boarding. That way there was no chance that you'd stop the spell-"  
  
"What spell?" I asked sharply, re-establishing my firm grip on his arm.   
  
"Ow!" He shook me off roughly. "I don't know anymore then you buddy! I just know that the crystal you have is key to something. Something huge and I have no idea what. Raine was panicking about that."  
  
I suddenly realized my head was pounding and I leaned back against the wall and slid my hand over my forehead. "My head's gonna explode."  
  
"I'll help you guys!" Kevin leaned forward eagerly. "That Raine guy is crazy. He's got a thing for skulls and he threatened me. Said he'd string me up and take my skull for his collection."  
  
"Well everybody needs a hobby." Cordy tried to joke.  
  
Two disgusted stares answered this. She rolled her eyes.   
  
"Just trying to lighten this pool of dark."  
  
"Well, I appreciate it." I muttered tiredly. I turned to Kevin. "I have no choice man. As much as I think you're scum and as much as I DON'T trust you, I got no money and you do."  
  
Kevin nodded. "You can trust me. I'd rather help you then work for that guy."  
  
"Aren't you diggin' a bit of a grave there?" I asked him warily as we began to walk. "I mean, Raine is mad. He'll come after you with a scalpel!"  
  
"I know all that. I don't care. I don't want the world to explode. I gotta help the good guys." He nodded then, as if that made everything ok again. I rolled my eyes and sent Cordy a quiet-till-we're-alone look. She just glared at me and began to stomp slightly.   
  
If looks could kill...  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
The cabin was rustic. Kevin had taken us to one of those less expensive but still nice looking hotels. They had cabins scattered all over some choice land. It was near the beach, so Cordelia liked that. She had started babbling about tanning, swimming and all that. I had to bite my tongue pretty hard to keep from shouting at her that this WASN'T A VACATION!  
  
The door opened and we dropped our suitcases in the door. I stood in the doorway with Kevin as Cordy ran to check out her bedroom. The entire interior looked wooden. The kitchen was tiny with only a few major appliances and a clock that ticked very loudly. In the front room there was a couple armchairs and a couch. A small T.V sat in the center on a table and the air smelled faintly like flowers. The carpet was a wine color and very fluffy. Kevin claimed it was pretty sweet deal he had gotten. He said we could have ended up with one of the cabins that had rats.  
  
I was thankful to God that Cordy didn't hear that.  
  
She came running out of one of the bedrooms. "It's BEAUTIFUL in there!" She exclaimed. "It's all so cute! I mean, not my first choice by far, but better then one with holes and stuff, right?"  
  
"That's the spirit!" I said cheerfully.   
  
Kevin gave me some money for some things and told me to stay in tonight. He said Raine would be looking for me. I ushered him out hurriedly. I felt as if I was going to heave if he smiled one more time.  
  
Cordy's smile faded as soon as the door closed behind him. She smacked me hard on the shoulder.  
  
Given the added force of the kryptonite (as I had deemed it) I was on the floor. I got up, rubbing my shoulder. That was gonna leave a bruise.  
  
"How can you trust him? He tried to KILL you and CHEAT you and he's probably out betraying us NOW and DID YOU SEE HIS TEETH??!!"  
  
This all came in a string of shouting from Cordelia's mouth.   
  
"Listen Princess, I don't like this anymore then you do, but I have no money! I need money to get around and to get in to places to look. He's the one who got us here!" I told her. "I got to trust him, or else we'll have to sleep in boxes on the street and roast rats for grub."  
  
Cordy shot me a disgusted look.  
  
"Well, there ya go." I replied.  
  
"Anybody with teeth that bad, has got to be a pathological liar!" She told me, dragging her suitcase into her room.   
  
"He's got some issues with the dentist! It doesn't mean he's a patha... a patha...what was that again?" I asked slightly confused.  
  
Cordy rolled her eyes and gave me a pointed look. I smiled, deciding that something decent to eat was an order..  
  
"You hungry?"  
  
"After the fabulous picture you put in my mind with the rats and boxes? I may puke all over your shoes." She was trying to look mad but wasn't doing a good job.  
  
I shook my head and laughed. "Hey, I like to live on the edge!"  
  
We ended up ordering Pizza from a local joint. Cordy wanted pepporoni and pineapple, which surprisingly was very good. Although it was clear she was enjoying it, she kept insisting she'd get a million zits and that this kind of food was murder for your skin. I had to strain from rolling my eyes.   
  
We settled with paperplates on the couch in front of Wheel-of-Fortune. When I turned on the T.V it only had the one channel. Cordy's face had brightened slightly at the sight of the Wheel. I just knew she'd deny that she was a closet fan of this show. That was always her way. She never liked to admit anything without a fight. I decided to wrestle it out of her, just for some fun.  
  
Hey, she played with me worse then that! I figured it would be a laugh.  
  
"Should I turn it off?" I asked her innocently.  
  
"Well...um...this show is totally dorky and all, but we may as well watch," She looked away, blushing slightly in the cutest way. "I mean, I can't stand this show, but whatever."  
  
I smiled inwardly. "Cordelia, you may be alot of things but a good-liar is not on the list."  
  
"Hey, wait a second, you like way worse things then me!" she protested.  
  
"Oh, so you admit it, yeah?"   
  
"NO! I...I just..."  
  
I gave her a pointed look. "I won't tell anyone."  
  
"Oh...just shut-up." She grumbled helplessly.  
  
I smiled and turned back to the screen. This was unusual and nice. Cordy and I were sitting in comfy silence, eating pizza and just watching the tube. I felt relaxed for the first time in the last six hours. All thoughts of my mission left my head and I focused on the girl beside me and the greasy food, and gameshow in front-of me.   
  
Half-way through, when I was pleasantly full, I started to get irritated with the idiot guests. Charile from Chicago was making all the wrong moves and then shrugging and laughing like a moron. I suddenly felt like shouting. So I did.  
  
"Buy a VOWEL you moron...NO not a U! You daft idiot!" I shook my head and turned to Cordy, ignoring the amused smile she was giving me. "It's 'the early bird catches the worm'! How could he miss it?"  
  
"Who knows?" She mused.   
  
Charlie had the board again and asked for a 'p'.   
  
"NO!" Cordy and I yelled.   
  
"Go back to Chicago!" She shouted.  
  
"Take the money you got and buy a clue!" I added.  
  
We started to make fun of virtually everything on the show after that. Cordy made fun of Vana and every single little hand gesture she had ("Look at the way she holds her hands up! What is she, in an advanced state of rigamortis?") and I made fun of her dress ("The lass looks like a pumpkin! Wouldn't it be hilarious if a mouse fell down her dress? That'd free up the board!"). Pretty soon we were laughing so hard we were falling off the couch.   
  
Cordy fell forward suddenly and tripped over the pizza box with a little shriek. I reached out and she fell into my lap, my arms around her shoulders and waist. Her hands were around my neck. I felt all the hairs underneath her hands stand straight up and I realized I couldn't breathe anymore. Sudden electricity burst through me. I swear our lips were a couple inches from touching. Cordy's eyes were half closed and glassy. Then it hit me.  
  
I felt myself drop her as a vision and crippling pain hit my head. Images flashed through my mind. A girl with brown hair, lovely eyes and a sad demenor sitting at a table in a club. The name of the club flashed through my brain and I gasped as my eyes cleared. It was pretty short for a vision.  
  
Cordelia was sitting beside me now, a concerned look on her face and a glass of ice water in her hands. I took it gratefully and rested it on my forehead. The coolness hit my skin quick and I gasped a bit. Didn't do much for the pain, but at least it was distracting.  
  
"What did you see?" She asked me.  
  
I rubbed my head and took a gulp of the cold liquid. "Looks like we're going to a club tomorrow."  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
Chapter Eight: The Night Moves  
  
Cordelia  
  
  
  
The bed was a bit lumpy. I struggled to find a comfortable position as the alarm clock on my bedside table ticked away. The thing was driving me crazy. I had thought about throwing the thing out the window, but I knew it'd cost Doyle.  
  
I still couldn't believe that he had trusted that loser. First, he asks me a beyond rude question, then he proceeds to almost kill Doyle (not in that order, but who's keeping track?) and then Doyle just says "Well mate, alls forgiven cause I need money".  
  
Idiot.  
  
Total idiot.  
  
Very cute idiot.  
  
I must have been crazy.  
  
When he started yelling at the screen during 'Wheel of Fortune' (which I am ashamed to admit, I like) he had the cutest look in his face and for some unexplainable reason, I wasn't embaressed. I mean, if Xander had done that I would have never put up with it. Doyle made it look ok somehow. Like everyone with a TV yelled at it.  
  
Then the most confusing moment of the night, the mindblowing electricity that flowed through me like I had been struck by lightening, when he caught me. His face was so close and I didn't want to move even if I had been able to. It was so comfortable in his arms. I started kicking myself mentally after his vision hit. This was just Doyle! He wasn't in anyway attractive to me and I'd seen him everyday, so why in the world was he suddenly making me blush with every glance he sent me?  
  
I prayed silently that these feelings would stop as I drifted...  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
A soft echoe of a voice eased her fears into calm as she floated in the cool water. Her hair flowed over her head in a halo of silky brown. She noticed that there were petals in the fountain and she smiled, flicking one softly with her finger. The fountain splashed water onto her face in soft drops. The blue marble felt smooth against her fingers as she opened her eyes.  
  
She looked up in the sky and frowned when she saw that it was windy. The wind made her cold and made her fears rise up again. She heard voices screaming silently in her ears. Bright ribbons of color swirled into sky and she frowned again, not understanding the feeling she was getting.  
  
Suddenly a slight rumble invaded her peace. She found there was no way she could move as the water in the fountain began to rise. With ever millimetre it rose, her panic rose. She thrashed with no result and felt the water in her mouth threatening to choke her.  
  
"Doyle!" Came a cry that didn't seem to come from her mouth. She could feel him near her, but it was lost in the fear of death that loomed over her.  
  
Her thrashing became more desperate and she screamed now, her body barely moving as the water flowed over her face. She squeezed her eyes shut as her lungs began to burn. She never wanted to breathe more in her life. Everything began to blur into white...  
  
That's when Doyle face came into view. He was yelling her name. The water cleared away as she was pulled out of the death trap. She sucked in air clinging to him.  
  
"Delia." He said gently.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
I opened my eyes and realized I wasn't in a fountain. I realized I was screaming and thrashing in the lumpy bed in that stupid hotel. Then I was aware that a pair of hands were holding my arms and an Irish voice was yelling my name. I looked up into Doyle's concerned eyes.  
  
I suddenly wanted to crawl into my mommie's lap the way I used to when I was young and got scared by a dream. She used to stroke my hair and tell me that it was only a dream and I'd be ok. I wanted the warmth of her lap and the comfort of knowing that when I was with her that nothing could possibly hurt me. When I was young I had that luxury. My mom's presence was enough to chase away any badness. I couldn't now, because she was in jail and when I had reached the age of ten she'd started to forget I was there. But Doyle was there. He was stroking my cheek, a gentle look on his face.  
  
"Cordy it was just a dream. You'll be alright love." He whispered.  
  
I felt tears blurring my vision as I crawled into his arms and rested my head on his shoulder. He seemed a bit hesitant as he wrapped me in his arms but he rocked me slowly and I cried softly feeling as though I was saved from dying.  
  
The dream had been so real, so vivid, as if I was living it right at that moment. I knew I hadn't been, but I felt helpless. As Doyle rocked me, stroking my hair, I suddenly got that feeling.  
  
I was safe now.  
  
It was just like when I had been young. His arms felt as though they were shielding me from all things bad. I smiled through my tears as he rested his head on mine.   
  
He wasn't just Doyle anymore.  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________ 


End file.
